Just A Normal Night With The Jackson Family
by TheGovernmentStoleMyDino
Summary: Christina attends a sleepover at her friend Samatha Jackson's house, where she watches Percy and Annabeth be, well, Percy and Annabeth. Oneshot featuring Percabeth


Christina's POV

Hey there. My names Christina, and tonight me and several of my other friends are staying the night at my best friend Samantha Jackson's place for her birthday.

Sam lives in this crazy nice house near this really big pond just out the back of New York. No one quite knows how her parents can afford such nice stuff, they don't seem to have that snooty air that most rich people seem to have. But whenever someone asks Sam about it, she just smirks to herself and says it's a gift from her grandparents.

We were sitting in a circle playing a stereotypical game of truth or dare (it should seriously be called 'Who's your crush?' or 'I dare you prank call your crush'), when we heard a crash coming from the garage downstairs. Sam leapt up and grabbed a pen from her desk, running out of the room **(for those of you who don't get it, it's a weapon but the mist conceals it)**.

'Should wefollow her?' Holly asked. We all agreed and started walking in the direction of the noise. We reached the garage and peered inside, only to find Mr Jackson lying on the floor surrounded by a puddle of paint. I see the ladder nearby and come to the conclusion that he must have fallen off while painting the walls, tipping paint all over himself in the process. I chuckle, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Mrs Jackson laughing too. Sam's mom walks up to where he's lying and offers him a hand to help him up. As he reaches up, I catch a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Before she can react, he grabs her hand a pulls her down onto him. At this point, Sam can hardly stand because she's laughing too hard. Mrs Jackson just grunts and whacks her husband over the head as he snickers, clearly proud of himself. As she pulls herself up, she groans.

'Seaweed Brain, this jumper was new! Now I'm going to have to change my hoodie _and _my jeans.' She huffs. Sam's dad (they tell me to call them Percy and Annabeth all the time, but it feels weird) just laughs at his wife from his spot on the ground and asks her for a hand.

'I swear I won't pull you down this time' he declares. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth pulls at his arm to help him up. Thanking her with a kiss on the cheek, Percy goes to walk back inside the house.

'Ahem' Annabeth clears her throat, watching him stop and turn around, shooting her a questioning glance. 'You can't go into the house like that' she remarks, 'You'll drip paint all over the floor. I guess you'll have to take your shirt off' She shrugs and drops a cheeky wink in his direction. Percy's jaw drops as he watches his wife. I can hear the girls giggling at their antics next to me. We all fall silent as he starts to slowly walk towards his wife.

'I guess I will' he smirks. His hands move toward the bottom of his top and lift it over his head.

Beside me, I hear the girls who haven't been swimming with the Jacksons gasp, and I even hear a few mutters of 'Holy shit'. You see, Sam's dad is buff. I'm talking 'super hot tanned surfer who has a job as a lifeguard and spends several hours a week at a gym' buff, except he's like, 40 years old.

I can't imagine how hot he must've been when he was our age, something I tell Sam often. She always retorts with some comment about how 'that's her dad' and 'he's so old'.

As I look toward Sam, who is still standing next to her dad's motorbike (see? He's awesome), I can see her disgusted face and her gagging motions. I laugh and return my focus to the pair in the middle of the garage, where Sam's dad is stand right in front of her mum, smirking down at her. There is silence for a moment, as Percy and Annabeth watch each other and everyone else watches them.

'Mom, Dad. You're doing it again!' Sam whines 'Don't you realize there are other people in this house? We don't want to see you guys be all mushy. You _gave birth _to me, I don't want to see you guys undress each other with your eyes!' At this comment Annabeth's eyes widen and she lets out a shocked cough, while Percy sniggers into Annabeth's hair.

'She gets that from you, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth says.

'Yeah, I know Wise Girl.' Percy replies. 'But for now, we need to clean off, so I think we should head out to the pool.' He grins and throws Annabeth over his shoulder, ignoring her surprised shriek. As he heads toward the pool he catches sight of us, which must have looked pretty strange; six girls leaning against his garage door and listening to his conversation. But he just laughs and asks what we want on our pizza for dinner. After gathering all our responses, he continues to walk outside into the warm night air, and then proceeds to throw his wife into the pool, jumping in soon after.

I laugh to myself. Just a normal night with the Jackson family


End file.
